thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doin' So Much
Ro Ro explains that his basic lashing out on boys through text or in person is far from "doing so much". Lyrics ''Intro: ''Shelly, play B. Bros., "Doin' So Much" Ha, ha Go crazy Hey, hey ''Chorus: They like, Ro Bitch, you doin' so much I'm like so what hoe Hoe you ain't seen enough You'll be fucking sad I'll be fucking glad If you make me mad I'll start doin' so much 1: Look Loud as fuck squeals like my mom Sindella Might bite your damn head off with my daughter Chica All Kahns killin' as if we were spartans Decapitating n---as when we are combating Heart of stone, fella, I can take a hard hit Don't fuck with stupid n---as, they be tryin' to start shit Huh, deal with it, they like his ass delirious They know that I'm superior, these dumb hoes are bacteria Chorus: They like, Ro (Uh) Bitch, you doin' so much (Yeah) I'm like so what hoe (Hoe) Hoe you ain't seen enough (Yeah) You'll be fucking sad I'll be fucking glad If you make me mad I'll start doin' so much 2: Be upset with yourself Bitch, you brought this on yourself Fuck with Ro Ro Kahn and bros., and now we'll kill you with stealth See this ever-blue cloak, know it's Ro Ro Since you dumb I'mma tell you you a slow hoe I have made plenty of albums and one's called The Mall Fake n---as disappear and then my problem's solved Take that dick in the air like I'm playin' ball I told you I'm a bad bitch and I stay on call Chorus: They like, Ro Bitch, you doin' so much (What?) I'm like so what hoe (Hoe) Hoe you ain't seen enough (Yeah) You'll be fucking sad (Yeah) I'll be fucking glad (Aah) If you make me mad (Yeah) I'll start doin' so much Bridge: Can't get my attention you ain't wooing enough Now you wanna be my friend 'cause I'll start doin' so much I expose all these n---as when I'm doin' so much Bitch, Bitch Puddin' now, 'cause we doin' so much Chorus: They like, Ro (Bitch) Bitch, you doin' so much (What) I'm like so what hoe (Hoe) Hoe you ain't seen enough (That's right) You'll be fucking sad (Ha) I'll be fucking glad (Aah) If you make me mad (Ha, ha, ha) I'll start doin' so much (Bitch) Outro:'' Shook (Bitch Puddin' now) Bitch, you need to start regretting it all because we'll motherfucking throw you, and guess who's doin' so much? Ro, bitch that's who And guess who'll be cryin' so much? (Bitch Puddin' now) You bitch, that's who, ha, ha I'll be doin' so much Trivia * This song is particularly about Amarion because Ro Ro uses his magic in order to see his calls and texts to other boys. * The voice at the beginning of the song saying, "Shelly, play B. Bros. 'Doin' So Much'," is Brandon Cole of Revisionworld speaking to his grandmother, Rochelle (Shelly).